The day hope was gone
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: First fanfiction just wanted to write how I believe the end of DoctorDonna should of happened. I always saw the tenth doctor and Donna as family. I own nothing unfortunately of Doctor who. Please review even if u hated it much appreciated
1. Broken Doctor

Song for this story one call away by Charlie Puth.

my first ever fanfiction story.

* * *

The look in those usually strong shimmering green eyes told me I was wrong I betrayed my best friend. Call me selfish but I couldn't let the most important woman of all creation die an unimaginable fiery death after everything she did to save us all.

"Doctor" Wilfred Mott called happily upon opening the front door until seeing the Doctor on the wet ground holding his granddaughter in his arms "Help me please" the Doctor begged Wilf, trying to keep his voice steady all while both his hearts broke.

"She can never know, not for one moment, she can never remember travelling in the TARDIS, aliens on distance planets and me" the Doctors voice cracked with grief while trying to explain to Wilfred Mott and Sylvia Noble why he had to block her memories of everything to do with him. "But Doctor she was better with you" Wilfred cried out, stunning Sylvia who tried to argue with her father but Wilfred stood his ground not backing down,  
"For one moment, one shiny moment she was the most important woman of the whole wide universe" He spoke with conviction and pride.  
The backlash was expected "she still is to me" Sylvia snapped at the Doctor.  
"Then you should tell her that sometime" was his angry retort.

Upon leaving Wilfred stopped the Doctor once more "Doctor what will you do now? Everyone..." The Doctors sad reply "Everyone has someone else now they deserve that". Wilfred's heart breaks hearing the Doctors defeated voice "Doctor every night I will look up at the stars and I will -" the Doctor cuts Wilfred off "she can never know she will burn up" he shouts in fear. But Wilfred shakes his head "no Doctor I will keep watch for you every night on our Donnas behalf". Tears slip down the elderly mans face as he watches the younger man trying to hide his pain.

Wilfred stayed by the front door minutes after the heartbroken time Lord disappeared with his tardis not feeling the ice cold of the rain as it pelleted down on the haggard old man. _Goodbye doctor_

The Doctor sat on the grating of the control room still in his wet sodden clothes lost in grief as the tardis spun into the vortex unhappily. The old girl missing the other half of her master.

He could still see his best mate begging him not to take her away from him and her memories of their extraordinary time together.

The first time appearing in the tardis in her wedding dress full of ginger fiery accusing him of drugging and abducting her. Robot Santa driving her away in a cab of all things she jumping out into the tardis into his arms. the reception being held without her " their having the reception without me" she shrieked at the Doctor. The Christmas tree exploding, more robot Santa's. Hc Clements with the empress of the racnoss and Lance in cohoots with using Donna as a sacrifice full of houn particles. The Doctor full of fury killing the racnoss babies. Him and Donna running, all that running. Donna afraid of him when he made it snow after committing murder. "Promise me your find someone"

How Donna came back to him when their paths crossed again a year later at Adipose industries run by miss foster. Near death as him and Donna hang from a broken scaffolding lift. Little fat babies running round on Earth. How too minds think alike. His tardis parked by her mother's car. "I just want a mate" "you just want to mate" "your a long streak of alien...nothing".

Pompeii and it's volcano day. Woman turning into stone. Stolen tardis. Donna kidnapped. "You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!". Near death again under a volcano this time "I'm sorry Donna" "we don't matter..together Doctor" together we caused history to repeat. More running. "Save someone Doctor anyone" because of Donna 4 people were saved from an agonising death.

 _The start of all this, losing his best mate._ Ood planet. Selling Oods for profit. The Oods turning murderous. The Ood brain tormented for so long by pitiful humans. The Oods song of slavery wishing for the circle to be broken. "I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home". The Oods finally free thanks to him and Donna, the sorry excuse who caused the Oods pain for karma to finally come back around and him turning into a Ood (a dish best served cold he bitterly laughs). The DoctorDonna friends of the Ood kind. "And know this, Doctor Donna. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna. And our children's children. And the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever". Ood Sigma.

The day Martha Jones came to call. Earth being invaded by Sontarans. Poisonous sky. Martha's clone. Donnas grandfather Wilfred Mott being suffocated by atmos in his car, Sylvia saving her father. The moment I thought I lost Donna till "Dumbo". Donna stuck in tardis aboard the sontarans ship she showed how she had a rightful place at my side with her courage. _Oh Donna_. The young mans life as he sacrificed himself to take my place to destroy their ship. Donnas delightful slaps.

The memories came thick and fast to the Doctors mind trying to push them away but they kept coming.

The day I gained then lost a daughter. Planet Messaline where a deadly war between humans and fish like hauth broke out. My DNA used to grow a fully grown woman warrior. "How about Jenny that's a nice name". Donna with her brilliant mind working out what the code on each sections meant. Leading us to finding out the war only started a mere seven days ago. Martha separated with the hauths. Finding the source that was never a weapon but to start life for the new planet. Losing Jenny after she took a bullet for me. "How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing this? I'm going to travel with that man forever".

Agatha Christie and a giant wasp. _Donna my faithful companion_ "But, the body in the library? I mean, Professor Peach in the library with a lead pipe". Giant wasp being lady Eddisons biology son. Finding out why Agatha was missing her memories back then.

"A library Doctor really". 51st century library the biggest library in the universe. The day we found why you should be scared of shadows more specifically Vashta Nerada. _The day I thought I lost my Donna_ , the day We met Professor River Song. Sending Donna back to the tardis seemed a great idea at that moment till I realised she never made it, a stab to both my hearts, guilt I thought but now it was because I lost my best mate my other half. I was ready to accept my death by helping all those people but River had other ideas. Donna came back. Another death in my name. "Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she learned my name, the way she looked at me—".

Donna comforting me after the nightmare ride on midnight. "Can't imagine you without a voice".

The Doctor shook and collapsed in a heap of a blubbering mess. All those deaths in his name hurt then adding Donna to the ever increasing list of failures became to much to bare for the vulnerable alien. Her laughter and delicious scent still remained further torturing the time lord.

The last memory of Donna still so fresh another stab for him.

 **Do you know what's happening?**

 **Yeah There's never been a human-time lord metacrisis before now. And you know why?**

 **Because there can't be. I want to stay**

 **Look at me.** **Donna, look at me**

 **I was gonna stay with you...Forever I know Rest of my life. In the tardis. The DoctorDonna. Oh, my. I cant go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor please! Please. Don't make me go back.**

 **Donna oh Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Goodbye No! No please no**

He couldn't stop their last conversation playing over and over in his exhausted mind. The tardis whinging sadly for her lonely and broken master.

I'm so sorry Donna Noble


	2. Broken Donna

Donna couldn't believe her grandfather would left her sleeping in her clothes like some big kid let alone her haughty mother.  
Then waking to find some bloke, a friend Gramps said an old friend called John Smith in the living room. He looked broken. Strange he seems familiar.  
Phoning Nerys after ridiculous texts of the Earth being moved with planets in the sky, someone's been drinking cheap beer from the off-licence again. That was over 3 months ago and boy what a time it's been. Waking to no memories of the past two years was damn frustrating to say the least, trying to get a job with a two year gap hasn't gone well at all. Nightmares every night hasn't helped either.

Every time Donna enters a room her grandfather and mother would stop all conversation and the atmosphere becomes tense. She heard odd snippets when she could always about the most strangest things from moving planets to someone who flys someone her mother disliked. Her head starts to hurt when she try's to think in detail. Know one would give her the answers she's looking for, not about the supposed planet moving to her two year gap of memories. Surely she has that right to know what happened.

"What time do you call this madam?" Sylvia's high pitched voice rang though the house the moment Donna walked in. Donna rolls her eyes at her mothers behaviour.  
"I'm a grown woman for petes sake didn't know I had a curfew" Donna snapped at her mothers over the top parenting. Strolling into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for tea she turned around to her mother. "cut the Attitude Donna, do you have a job yet?" And there's the Sylvia we all know Donna sarcastically thinks.  
"No a-bit difficult when know one wants to give a job to someone without any experience and references for the past years" Donna replies as if she's talking to a small child.

Finishing up Donna storms off to her gramps on the hill, the Mott hill as it should be named. Gramps on his chair with his telescope always looking up at the stars as if looking for something or some-. Wilfred cuts off Donnas inner thoughts "ah my dear, you brought me my tea" Donna hands the flask over and sits on the grass next to her Gramps. For a while they both sat comfortably in each other's presence looking up at the stars in silence. "You seem so different Donna, I miss you" Donna turns to her grandfather stunned she tries to reply but Wilfred continues "it's not your fault, of course it's not, you were so much better, you had a great life, you were happy so very happy, they took that away from you after everything you did to stop those aliens from -" he rambles off realising he's just revealed to much, he shifts uncomfortably trying to direct his gaze away from his very surprised granddaughter.  
Before Donna gets to question her grandfather, her head starts to ache, worse than any migraine she has ever experienced. The gold light from her nightmares appear behind her eyes, she lets out a pained shriek causing Wilfred to shout for his daughter. Donnas world starts to spin and the gold light starts getting brighter with unimaginable images of a massive red spider mocking her, an exploding volcano with rock people, weird images of people with tentacles on their faces holding what looks like their brain, talking trash cans with eyes, impossible people and places but all so familiar.

Ringing, all it does is ring. The Doctor clumsily makes his way to the controls, bashing this button yanking that lever without a clue of what he's doing. The old girl angrily throws him at the wall, the phone still ringing falling next to him "what do you want from me? No good for anyone". He sulking whispers but the old girl heard him, unimpressed with his drunken behaviour to numb his pain since the departing of Donna. He wasn't the only one hurting. The Doctor sighs picking up the phone and slurs "Ello" The person on the other end impatiently rambles on unintelligible. "Stop don't understand a word you are saying" the Doctor shuts them off. "Glad your finally answering your phone your highness" the voice snaps rudely continuing "your needed on Earth now, before it's too late, Torchwood will let you though" they hung up before the Doctor gets to reply.

The tardis whines at her master to get a move on. He really didn't want to sober up but looks like it's out of his control now what with the old girl already taking him to Torchwood. She seems to know something bad is happening this gets the Doctor to move.

Two soldiers met him at the gate and took him though the compound to a medical wing. There the Doctor was met by Martha Jones and captain Jack Harkness, they both looked to be in pain and seems to be - his inner thoughts cut off by Martha Jones angrily striding up to him "how dare you ignore us after everything, you have some balls Doctor" she barks at him. On the Doctors part he looks down with shame. He was yanked down the hall to a private room where he saw Wilfred Mott. Suddenly releasing what is happening but still "No no no Wilf please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Donna" The Doctor begs the elder man, Wilfred turns and sadly replies "I'm sorry Doctor, I tried to call you but never got though" tears sliding down his aging face. Turning away from his audience releasing he's let his best mate down yet again and now he's too late, the pain rushes back in full force staggering him, feeling the world spinning, the floor rushing up to greet him but then it stops strong arms holding him up. He looks up into Jacks face, Jack releases him and takes a step back. "We managed to put her into a medical induced coma, but I'm afraid we don't have much longer Doctor" Martha softly explains "we were called two weeks ago by Wilfred he couldn't get though to you, Donna was remembering everything and she was dying, we brought her here and since had her comatose till we could get hold of you" she gently guides the Doctor to Donnas room.

The Doctor hasn't moved since entering he couldn't believe he let his best mate, his entire world become a shell of a woman that she was. So fragile and pale, her fiery hair no longer holding its shine and brightness. "Oh Donna My brilliant Donna, what have I done to you" he weakly shouts, collapsing into the chair next to her bed. He takes her small hand into his, her hand so cold. The Doctors body is wracked with sobs not releasing his audience.

Wilfred knew his heart couldn't take anymore grief after seeing his granddaughter collapse dying and now the Doctor who he saw as family buckle under his pain, he felt empty. Martha watched the Doctor collapse in his grief for Donna and realised just how much he needs Donna, a single tear slipping out feeling useless.  
Even Sylvia felt the mans pain even if she still hated the man that did this to her only daughter, buried in thought if she would be saying goodbye to her little girl.  
Captain Jack Harkness couldn't watch two of his friends in so much pain and even though only one will die in a way they both will, he just knew this would be the end of the Doctor.


	3. Despair

Martha walked up to Jack with a defeated look "the world needs Donna, without Donna we will lose the Doctor" grabbing him into a hug letting all their sorrow out, tears from Jack dripping onto Martha's hair and Jacks coat soaking up Martha's tears. A thought comes to Jack gently pushing Martha away he explains "Sarah-Jane and Mr Smith might be able to help us along with the tardis" though she deep down doesn't believe they could find such a miracle needed to save Donna but it was worth a try.

Jack rushing off to speak to Sarah Jane and Martha returns to Donnas family. Entering her room the Doctor looks up "Jack believes that Sarah-Jane and Mr Smith might be able to help along with the tardis, he's gone to speak with her". Martha hurriedly explains not wanting to get anyone's hope up. "The tardis why didn't I think of that, Im old and thick head crammed full, need a bigger head". Doctor rambles on hitting his head with his fists, Wilfred pulls the Doctors fist away from his head before he does any damage "what can your tardis do?" He whispers, looking back at his granddaughter. His heart thumps.

The Doctor commands Martha to help move Donna to his tardis medical bay. "Doctor I don't think that's the best idea, Donna needs these machines to help her breath" Martha tries to get him to hear reason but falls on deaf ears, he was already unhooking the machine and putting it on Donnas bed. Knowing she's beat, she steps up to help the Doctor move Donna and the equipment to his tardis.

In the medical bay of the tardis, with Martha's help Donna is transferred to the bays only bed. With quick fingers Martha has Donna connected to the tardis medical equipment. Turning around she spots Wilfred and Sylvia hovering by "why here? She should be in an hospital" Sylvia croaks. The Doctor stares at Sylvia "the tardis equipment is much better than what Torchwood can offer, this is alien technology, your granddaughter has a better chance at surviving here than some hospital" explaining more to Wilf than Sylvia. The old girl hums in agreement with the her master. Finally coming back to herself now Donna has returned.

The Doctor feels the tardis humming happily, it seems he wasn't the only one suffering when it came to Donna. "I promise you my dear sweet Donna, I will do everything in my power and the power of this universe if I have to, to bring you back to me for good". Bending down to kiss his best mates forehead.

Steering Martha into the control room so he can set his plan into action. "Are you coming with us Martha" with his back to her programming the tardis to set for the any help in the galaxy, the tardis came up with stormcage containment facility. Martha walks to the tardis main door and turns around to speak to the Doctor "afraid not Doctor, I can't watch Donna die" she saw the look he gave her but carried on regardless "I hope you save her but I need to stay on Earth and find a way here with Jack and Torchwood" then she left.

Wilfred sat next to Donnas bed and in the first time in two weeks he could finally see hope return. Hope for the Doctor and hope for his granddaughter. Sylvia still standing at the end of her daughters bed has started to finally accept to get her daughter back she will need the Doctors help, but it doesn't mean she was going to fly off to where ever the crazy alien plans on taking them.

DD-DD-DD-DD-DD

Wilf didn't want to leave Donna not now, not while there was a chance he could lose her but he knew she was in the best hands with the Doctor. "Promise me, promise your fix her Doctor" Wilf watched the younger man with a defeated look in his eyes, he turned away to the house where Sylvia walked in just a moment ago. "Wilfred Mott I will do everything to make this right, Donna deserves to live" the Doctor replied reaching out towards Wilf. He pulled the elder man into a hug, a hug worth more than any words could express.

Pulling back Wilf shook his head "No Doctor...not just live but to live a life with you on the tardis, travelling the stars promise me" Wilf stood his ground, he knew what was best for his granddaughter "you made her...better" trying to find the right word.

The Doctor watched Wilf head inside, Saddened that he may not be able to keep that promise.  
Back inside the med bay, he watched Donna sleep if comatose can be classed as sleeping. The tardis wirred quietly in the background, feeling her masters conflicting emotions, helpless to help him.

DD-DD-DD-DD-DD

The tardis screeched to a halt, finally at their much needed destination. The Doctor bounced out the main doors, standing outside the only person he knew who might have a chance of helping Donna. "Hello sweetie" was all the Doctor got. Leaning against the outside of her prison cell "need your help River.. it seems the tardis believes your our only chance" He gruffly replied. How a woman he's only met once who died, to be any help beats him. "Stand back then sweetie" Rivers cell opened, leaving behind blue lipstick on the wall.

"So dairies Doctor, were are we this time?" River already pulling out her blue dairy, the same dairy from the library after her death stunt. "No dairy River, only met you once so far, didn't end well" the Doctor walked off to the med bay signaling River to join him.

"River song meet Donna Noble" introducing River to his best mate. She moved round to Donnas bed side, reaching out to touch her hand. "What happened Doctor?" Turning round to see him crumble, she reached out and steadied him. Grateful for yet another coming to his rescue, he sat on the chair closest to Donna "human-time Lord metacrisis" as if that explained it all. River sighed annoyed with the Doctors simple answer expecting her to what exactly she didn't know. "She's dying, took my time lord consciousness into her mind, after the crucible saving the universe" his voice cracked "I blocked her memories, returned her to earth, but it never really worked" River watched the strongest man she knew, break showing his invulnerability.

River wasn't sure she could be of help, Donna Noble was never meant to survive but she couldn't tell the Doctor that, not yet anyway, biting her tongue she turned away from them both not wanting him to see. "What can I do to help" steadying her voice. But the Doctor saw Rivers hopeless expression, swallowing that bitter reality was to much for him to take.

DD-DD-DD-DD-DD

Watching the Doctor drinking himself into a stupor was grating on Rivers patience, snatching the bottle from him "so your giving up are you?" River shoved him into the console. "She's good as dead, my sweet Donna I killed her" yelled the Doctor tears streaming down his cheeks. The tardis seeing her master reverting back into a drunk made her angry, throwing both about the console room, but making sure her Donna was still safe.

River picked herself up off the grating and snatched up the ringing phone "Doctors phone" as she answered, a woman on the other end replied "Sarah-Jane smith, may I speak to the Doctor" River slammed the phone into his outstretched palm, "I'm sorry Doctor there's nothing I can do" Sarah-Janes sad voice caused the Doctors hearts drop into his stomach. He throw the phone against the tardis wall now realising all hope was gone for his Donna. Crumbling to his knees, he screamed out his pain.

The tardis thrashing in hopelessness and pain.


	4. The end of Donna

Waking up Donna felt terrible, her head throbbing "where am I?" Barely managing a whisper but heard by River. River looked over to Donna stirring "your in the med bay of the tardis Donna" standing next to her bed seeing how little time the universe has Donna Noble left. Tardis, Doctor, Daleks, Rose, Library, River dead, Donnas thoughts were jumbled and they burned.

Donna heard a voice in her mind "my dear child you know what's coming, don't you?" Donna new, she new she didn't have much time left but at least she will die remembering. "Donna Noble your time will end soon, just as the Ood have sung" that damn voice, why can't it just leave her alone. "can't do that Donna Noble, I'm here till the end" Donnas mind screamed _WHY_. "You are the most important woman in the whole wide universe" Donna didn't believe that it was just luck, she was just a temp from Chiswick that can type 100 words a minute big whoop.

The Doctor stood with River by Donnas bed while Martha, Jack and Sarah-Jane stood in the corner giving Donnas grandfather and mother time to say goodbye.  
There wasn't a dry eye in the med bay that day losing Donna was emotional for everyone present.

Time stood still as the universe came to a halt. DoctorDonnas song could be heard across the galaxy.

Donnas eyes flew open, gold light flowing behind her eyes, her back arching off the bed, her legs and arms outstretched, the pain was unbearable. Donna screamed as her head burned images and memories zooming though her thoughts.

Regret, anger and sadness played in Donnas final moments, knowing she couldn't stop this from happening. She regretted never telling the Doctor how she felt, anger at him for being so blinded by Rose Tyler and sadness that she'll never be travelling the stars with her best friend forever.

 _Spaceman we had the best of times. The best._

Donnas fragile body exploded with pure gold light, blinding everyone and blasting them across the room. The Doctor was the first to recover hurrying back to the bed to find it empty. It was over. Tears fall from his young face. The tardis silent for the first time since he stole the vessel. Wilfred Mott broke the silence by his wrecking sobs and Sylvia's attack on the Doctors person "you did this, you took her from me, you murdered my little girl" she screamed, tears escaping from her haunted eyes. Jack pulled Sylvia into a comforting hug, letting her break down in his arms.  
Martha and Sarah-Jane holding each other on the ground. It became to much for the Doctor to watch and left the bay leaving the grieving friends and family behind.

Donna Noble the most important woman of all creation. Scattered among the stars never to be forgetton.


End file.
